


Tongue Tied

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Tentacles, Trans Ferdinand von Aegir, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Of course he’s done this many times. He and his husband were not shy of intimate acts, not anymore, and yet each time was just as exciting as the first.(I saw people talking about Hubert having a tentacle pussy on twitter and I got very inspired)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a heads up that Ferdinand and Hubert are both trans in this (as is the author) and that I use terms like 'pussy' 'cunt' 'vagina' and 'clit'. I'm just trying to give a heads up because while I'm not bothered by these things I don't want to cause anyone to feel dysphoria.

“Stay quiet now.”    
  
Hubert’s words are firm, and commanding, although they really don’t need to be. 

Ferdinand would listen, he always does, when it comes to things like this. And even if he didn’t, his face is pressed fully against Hubert’s mound, any words he may say muffled by the other man’s flesh. 

Still, those golden eyes curiously make their way up to examine the other’s face. He see’s how flushed the mage is, how flushed  _ he  _ is making him, and his chest swells with pride. The others biting his gloved hand, an attempt at following his own advice and to keep himself quiet despite the rising pleasure. 

After all it would be a scandal if anyone were to find the two of them like this, having a sexual rendezvous, in an emptied corridor of the castle. With Ferdinand’s head buried between the Minister of Affairs legs, one arm propping himself against the wall while the other was busy fingering his own throbbing pussy. All the while Hubert’s hands rest one in Ferdinand’s red hair, lightly tugging at the strands now and then, hot puffs and shudders of breath leaving his mouth as his other hand tries desperately to hold back moans of pleasure.

The other man eats the reaction as if they’re words of praise. Like with all things, Ferdinand strives himself on his ability to perform, and this is simply another task at which he is best suited. 

Yes, no one else could pleasure Hubert the way Ferdinand could, and no one else would ever be given a chance to try. 

He pulls away for only a moment, saliva and slick connecting him still to the folds of Hubert’s needy pussy . 

Of course he’s done this many times. He and his husband were not shy of intimate acts, not anymore, and yet each time was just as exciting as the first. 

Ferdinand takes a much needed breath, gently taking the moment of reprieve to move his hand from within his pants, and to instead gently stroke at Hubert’s clit. He enjoys watching the way his husband bucks against the sensation, but he’s not at a miss for how Hubert’s tentacles wrap their way around his rests, sliding between his fingers, tugging his hand back to his hole where Ferdinand seems to be desperately needed. 

His tongue flicks out against the mass of writhing fleshy tendrils, one extending more to wrap around Ferdinand’s tongue. It’s a lewd mockery of a kiss, the tentacle easily taking over the nobles mouth and filling it entirely. 

Both men moan in tandem, pleasure from such an obscene unusual act of intimacy. The conjoined pleasure, and just hearing, knowing he’s doing a good job, is enough to bring a flush to Ferdinand’s cheeks. 

Eventually the main tentacle releases Ferdinand’s tongue, retreating from his mouth entirely, leaving in its wake the familiar sweet taste of Hubert’s essence. 

The other is close now. 

He can taste it. 

Ferdinand dives in like a man starved. Like it’s the last time he’ll ever see his husband, and like he wants to leave an impression. Admittedly though, this is not unlike any and every time they fuck, for Ferdinand Von Vestra is a man who leaves no task rightfully finished. 

His nose bumps against Hubert’s clit as he proceeds tongue fuck him, not hindered by the others bucking, the way Hubert roughly grinds against his face, and if Ferdinand didn’t know better, he’d assume the mage was actually trying to break his nose with that 3 inch bundle of sensitive nerves if he didn’t know better. 

The smaller tentacles occasionally interfere with this intense pussy eating. They bump and curl against Ferdinand’s lips and cheeks, leaving cum and slick everywhere they touch. 

When Hubert cums it is a show for Ferdinand’s eyes only.

On the outside he barely reacts at all, but Ferdinand is able to pick up on every flex, every inhale, every behavior revealing of his husband's pleasure. 

Golden eyes take in the sweat leak from his brow, the smallest of whines which leave the pale parted lips, the tightening of the hands in his hair, the curling of his toes making him a somehow more imposing figure above Ferdinand, and...of course Ferdinand notices the way Hubert squirts desperately against his face. 

It’s almost enough to bring Ferdinand to a close as well, but it doesn’t. 

Still, the noble is sure he’s left a decent sized wet stain within his own underwear. 

He’s tentative and loving as Hubert continues to go through the throws of his orgasm, tongue gently stroking his oversensitive quivering walls, doing his best to clean up the nectar dripping from his lower lips and the retreating tentacles. 

Ferdinand knows he’s finished when the hands release his hair, and finally he pulls away for good. 

Hubert’s breathing is still uneven as he offers his lover a handkerchief, something with which to clean the damp cum staining his face, an act which would seem innocuous, if not for the pants still firmly around the Minister’s ankles.

But that too is finished. 

Ferdinand doesn’t have to ask for his.

For his husband has every intention of returning the favor, and as soon as Hubert’s pants are in their right place, he offers a gentle hand. 

“Will you join me in the bedroom?” 

There’s no helping the boyish overjoyed smile that takes Ferdinand’s face, just as there’s no helping the way Hubert’s heart jumps seeing it, even after so many years of marriage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
